The Wrath Of The Heartless
by Destined to Kill
Summary: The Heartless sre Attacking Equestia who will stop them? Taking OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:The Long ass wait is OVER!**

**It was a sunny day on Destiny Island.**

**Birds Were Soaring,Trees were waving and our Heroes are there.**

**Moral,Orion,Twilight,Pinkie,Fluttershy,Applejack,Rarity,and Rainbow Dash.**

**How ever Moral Coudn't help but notice some one looking at Twilight**

**P.O.V - Moral**

**'I wonder why Night Shadow is looking at Twilight like that...Meh...'I thought.**

**Just then a good friend of mine walked up**

**His Name,Light Shine,He was a Male Earth Pony,White Fur,White Mane with blonde highlights,his eye color is blue,his Cutie Mark is a Blue Rose.**

**"Hey Light whats up?"I ask.**

**"Nothin much you?" He replied.**

**"Awesome i mean why haven't we thought of this before!?"I replied.**

**"Hehe"he laughed.**

**"I must go..."he replied.**

**"Alright..."I reply glumly.**

**I heard rarity sigh dreamly as she stared at him.**

**'Oh course hehehe'I laugh mentaly.**

**I saw Cherry Blossom a Female Unicorn walk up to Light**

**'Awww damn rivalry of love,Rarity VS Cherry...hmmm...Rarity will win...'I thought.**

**A/N:This was an introduction.**


	2. Crono and Night's Introductions!

**A/N:If you still want am OC in the story i'll accept another :D**

**I get up from the Lawn chair.**

**"Moral where ya goin?"Asked Applejack.**

**"Im gunna find Crono."I reply.**

**Crono is a pony with a Orange Mane with yellow tints,a red fur color,he is a Unicorn,his eyes are bright yellow,He usually wears glasses,his cutie mark is a Question Mark surrounded by runes.**

**I looks straight and see a Black thing with yellow eyes.**

**"The hell?"**

**It vanishes into thin air.**

**"dafuk?"**

**I find crono lieing in a chair reading a book.**

**"Crono you there?"I ask him.**

**He nods.**

**"Alright...Just checking on you..."**

**"Moral we gotta go catch the boat..."He said.**

**"I'll get the others you go ahead."I said.**

**...**

**"Ah say this was a great vacation."Said applejack.**

**"Me to..."I reply.**

**I look at Night who was looking down sad.**

**"Yo man?"I call to him."You al'ight?"I ask.**

**He hung his head down.**

**"Don't worry you'll get 'er im pinkie promise you."I said.**

**He sighed**

**"No idea if you're right or wrong..."He said with sadness.**

**"Go tell her how you feel maybe you can get a ^Lucky Strike^... (^...^ = Power)**

**"I doubt it..."**

**"Try your luck man!"I exclaimed.**

**"Fine..."**

**He walked to twilight.**

**"Hehehe..."I laughed.**

**A/N:More Introductions!**


	3. Heartless Nightmare and Ectasy Above!

**A/N:Sorry its been sooooooooooo Long since ive updated but im back! AND NOT DEAD.**

***Midnight*  
**I felt some thing was wrong so i awoke from my slumber and trot out to the deck.

As i open the door i see the yacht is COVERED with the wird black things i saw on the beach.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINGS!?" **I yell in confusion i pick up a stick that was conveniently on the boat.

I swing at the creature and...

"Nothing?"I ask myself.

"Legitimately Fucking Bullshit!"I yell.

I increase my grip on the stick and it turned into some Giant Key...

"What the fuck do i do with this!?"I yell as i swing at a creature.

To my surprise it hit effectivly making it vanish into thin air.

"HA!"I laugh.

Then another clawed my faced and i droped dead.

* * *

I stur awake and hear loud banging from upstairs.

I heard moans of pleasure.

"Maybe i made Night a liiiitle TOOOO lucky..."I say then laugh.

**A/N:IIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAACK BIIIIITCHEEES!**


	4. Peaceful Night and LUNA?

**A/N:Quickly I have reported back to my duty.**

****"UGHHHH!"I yell because everytime I fall asleep im either having the dream of those...monsters or im interrupted by the moaning above.

**"FUCK THIS! ^NEUTRAL LUCK^ BITCHES!" **I yell.

Soon i heard peace and quiet.

"Thank God!"I say then drift to sleep.

* * *

When I awake im on some sort Section of Light.

"Moral"I heard a voive say.

"Huh whos there! ^REVEAL^ YOURSELF!"I yell.

I soon see my friend of the Night.

"L-LUN-NA!?"I studder.

"Thy only am here for one request..."She replied.

"W-what?"

"Use the Lucky power on me."

"^L-Lucky Strik-ke^" I say than i fall out cold.

* * *

**P.O.V - Night Shadow**

****"Oh Celestia,That night was good." I look over to Twilight.

When i see her face i see a Unicorn that looks like Luna.

**"WHAT THE BUCK!?"**


	5. PENAIS CUPCAKE!

**Hi guys that's right all 6 of you XD Sorry i'm late T-T lol c ya soon.**

**Chapter 6:THE EPIC BATTLE & ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**P.O.V**

**Moral**

I awake again but this time on a Glass Tower.

"God My head...It HURRRTS!"I yelled and my voice echoed.

'Luna...what was that abou-wait...WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?' I yelled mentally.

I look down off the ledge and i cannot see the bottom.

"Dear God..."

I felt a shake on the ground.

I turn to investi-"WHAT THE HELL AND BACK!?" I yell.

A GIANT Monster with the same yellow eyes appeared in front of me!

"OH IM SO FUCKED IM SO FUCKED IM SO FUCKED!" I yell then the blade appeared in my hoof!

"STILL FUCKED! I yell.

The shadow beneath had those little monsters coming out of it.

Moral quickly wiped out all the small ones and nearly got attacked by the giant.

"NOPE!"

Moral noticed his head dropped and he charged.

Moral swang his blade until The Giant lifted himself up and grabed Moral and threw him up in the air then smacked him down.

Moral crashed into the tower then noticed his body get covered in shadow.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moral yelled as he got swallowed by shadow.

* * *

Night stared in disbelief at the Younger Unicorn Luna in bed with him.

"Hello Night i have been watching you for some time now..." Luna said in a seductive Tone.

"Where's Twilight?" Asked Night not caring about Luna.

"..and I want you to know I love you."

**"WHERE'S TWILIGHT!?"**Night yelled in Rage.

"I don't know..." Luna lied.

"You bucking liar TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"The Moon." Luna Said.

**"WHAT!?"**

* * *

**Hi Guys shocking right i want you to know I changed my URL if you didn't read the "REVIEWERS UPDATE MESSAGE" from Orion to DTK**


End file.
